


Drabble #11

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [10]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 12.11.2018 - Blade, Record, Rock.





	Drabble #11

John's finger traced over the tattoo on James' arm, passing down the handle then the blade of the knife, it was slicing through a page, "What does it mean?"

"Words sting as much as a knife would," James looked down at John, a sly smirk working onto his face, "Shouldn't you be busy?" James was right, John was supposed to be recording, but they'd gotten caught up doing something else entirely.

John only smiled in response, James was at fault too. To think, he was the biggest names in rock managers, seducing his employee, "This is much more fun."


End file.
